The objective of this research program is to improve the sensitivity and reliability of solid state radiation dosimeter systems and to examine extensions of the use of such systems to certain non- ionizing radiation fields. The overall approach utilizes the understanding gained from the study of lattice defect structures which determine the thermoluminescent behavior of solids. Current work centers upon the thermoluminescent response from ultraviolet irradiation, X-irradiation and ultrasonic irradiation, and includes includes the influence of various impurities as well as other lattice imperfections on thermoluminescent properties. The proposed research program includes a primary emphasis upon the characterization of thermoluminescence in a variety of materials which exhibit a response to non-ionizing radiations. In addition, important materials parameters involved in the determination of sensitive thermoluminescent behavior will be investigated. The overall research program should enable the development of improved dosimeter systems for both non-ionizing and ionizing radiations.